


Mornings 2

by Zenaida



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Morning Cuddles, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, in which zen writes another fluffy as hell morning ficlet while a cat chills on her arm cutely, like shes holding my arm with her paw and is all curled up and purring its precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenaida/pseuds/Zenaida
Summary: Might just do this with all my otps. ;3c





	

**Author's Note:**

> Might just do this with all my otps. ;3c

Angela’s eyes opened, and then closed as she let out a yawn. The warmth of her boyfriend’s slowly rising and falling chest was soothing on her back, and his strong arms around her waist were very comforting. A sigh escaped her lips as she glanced at her alarm clock. It’s nine in the morning, one of the few days she didn’t have to get up early for work.

A gentle kiss to the nape of her neck made her smile. “Oh, good morning, _himmel_. I didn’t mean to wake you,” she murmered sleepily.

“大丈夫です, 奇跡,” Genji replied, his voice deep and husky from slumber. She rolled over and nuzzled up to her darling sparrow, his scent of metal and musk filling her nose. It was wonderful.

Another kiss was pressed to the top of her head before he nuzzled her hair. “ _Ich liebe dich_ ,” she whispers against his collarbone, “ _mein kostbarer kleiner spatz._ ”

She felt his quiet chuckle, and a light hand slipping under her pajama shirt and begun tracing shapes on her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations
> 
> “himmel” = “heaven”  
>  “ 大丈夫です, 奇跡,” = “It’s okay, miracle.”  
>  “Ich liebe dich, mein kostbarer kleiner spatz." = “I love you, my precious little sparrow.”


End file.
